Wanita Berambut Indigo
by kosukefan
Summary: Hei, wanita berambut indigo, aku tak menyangka akan bertemu lagi denganmu. Di antara berpuluh-puluh wajah yang tak kukenal, mataku menangkapmu. Aku tak tau harus berkata apa dan pikiranku memutar kembali memori di antara kita berdua/ShikaHina/One-Shot


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

ShikaHina oneshot.

Lego House; U. N. I © Ed Sheeran

Warning: AU, crack pairing, alur campuran, paragraph italic = flashback. Shikamaru's POV. agak angsty.

.

.

Wanita berambut indigo, apakah kau ingat padaku? Diriku hanyalah seorang pemuda tanpa kemampuan yang signifikan, sedangkan kau adalah kesempurnaan tanpa batas. Hidupku hanyalah sebuah kerikil di antara emas yang menyala. Tak ada lagi tujuan yang pasti semenjak kau meninggalkanku.

Wanita berambut indigo, aku hilang tanpamu. Awan tak lagi tampak menarik di langit sana dan bulan tak lagi menjadi satelit. Jiwaku dipenuhi oleh penyesalan dan kekesalan yang memuncak. Pikiran ini hanya berpusat kepada 'jika', 'jika', dan 'jika'. Jika aku bisa memutar waktu, akankah kau tetap berada di sini?

Wanita berambut indigo, bolehkah aku menceritakan kepada dunia? Tentang bunga Sakura yang mekar atau senyum malaikat yang selalu kau berikan kepadaku. Bolehkah pemuda ini merangkai kata demi kata tentang keindahan yang ditemukannya dalam dirimu? Tentang cinta yang tak pernah kunjung pundar...

Wanita berambut indigo, bolehkah?

.

.

**W**anita** B**erambut** I**ndigo

©kosukefan – brainproject

.

.

.

Di antara berpuluh-puluh wajah yang tak kukenal, mataku menangkapmu. Kau, dengan wangi lavender yang khas di sekujur tubuhmu, terlihat mempesona dengan baju terusan itu. Dari raut wajahmu, otakku menyadari bahwa kau terlihat sangat bahagia. Ingatan-ingatan serta kenangan indah terus berputar di otakku. Bagaimana kau yang tersenyum senang di dekapanku. Bagaimana dirimu yang selalu memabukkanku di setiap detik yang kita lalui berdua.

Tak pernah sekali pun aku berandai-andai bahwa suatu saat kau dan aku akan menjadi seperti ini. Kita, yang tak pernah bertengkar, akan berubah 180 derajat dari masa-masa lalu. Kau akan lebih banyak tertawa, bukan senyuman manis, dan aku tidak terlalu banyak bermalas-malasan lagi.

Waktu seakan terhenti. Kebisingan yang ada tidak tertangkap oleh gendang telingaku. Semakin banyak orang yang mendatangi jalan ini, tetapi mataku masih melekat padamu. Kau yang sekarang membuatku terkesima walaupun mendatangkan rasa kekecewaan yang perlahan menghantui. Jiwaku seakan-akan pergi ketika sebuah kelopak bunga Sakura jatuh di atas mukaku.

"Ternyata sudah tujuh tahun…"

Hey, wanita berambut indigo, sadarkah kau?

.

.

"_Ah, gomen!"_

_Saat itu pertengahan Maret dan juga penerimaan siswa baru. Kau, dengan seragam blazer dan rok di atas lutut, menabrakku di tengah koridor. Aku, yang notabene kelas 2, hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dan mengaduh pelan. Bunga Sakura yang bermekaran di luar jendela terlihat indah._

"_G-G-Gomennasai senpai! S-S-S-Saya tak bermaksud..."_

"_Sudah tidak a-"_

_Dan saat itu adalah pertama kalinya aku menatap sepasang mata lavender itu. Kau terlihat begitu lugu dan khawatir, entah karena kau baru saja menabrak kakak kelas atau engkau benar-benar berhati emas. Rambut indigomu yang digerai tidak menganggu keindahan yang terpancar darimu saat itu. Aku tidak lagi memperhatikan keadaan di sekitar kita dan hanya berdiam diri seperti orang bodoh._

"_S-Senpai?"_

"_Aku tidak apa-apa. Merepotkan."_

_Tiba-tiba wajahmu berubah menjadi sedikit geli. Mungkin karena trademark "merepotkan" yang kugunakan atau apa kau sadar akan wajahku yang sedikit memerah? Aku hanya bisa berspekulasi._

"_K-K-Kalau begitu, karena aku 'm-merepotkan', lebih baik aku ke kelas. S-Senpai bisa berdiri sendiri 'kan?"_

_Belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaanmu yang sangat _obvious_ itu, kau sudah berlari kecil menuju kelasmu. Kuperhatikan punggungmu yang semakin menjauh dan nafas seakan tercekat. Pertama kalinya aku merasakan hal merepotkan seperti ini terhadap seorang perempuan. Mataku menangkap pohon Sakura yang tengah mekar._

'_Sepertinya tahun ini akan menyenangkan.'_

_Walaupun aku lupa menanyakan namamu._

_._

_._

Ya, wanita berambut indigo, waktu itu musim semi dan kelopak Sakura baru mulai berguguran. Seperti saat ini, nuansa merah muda juga memenuhi penglihatanku. Perjumpaan pertama kita mungkin sedikit aneh dan aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kau akan menjadi bagian yang besar dalam hidupku.

Hari berganti hari hingga tahun pun kulalui tanpa kehadiranmu lagi di sisiku. Sayang, takdir memilih kita berdua untuk bertemu di jalan sempit ini. Aku tak tahu apakah sang takdir sedang mempermainkan diriku. Mungkin kau tak menyadari kehadiranku yang sederhana ini, namun kuharap kau tahu bahwa pertahananku mulai goyah. Benteng tebal yang selama ini kubangun tidak dapat menampung semua emosi ini. Kuingat kembali setiap malam di mana namamulah yang dapat kuucapkan, bahkan di bawah alam sadarku.

Wanita berambut indigo, tahukah kau bahwa aku tidak berhenti memandangmu? Seperti singa yang ingin menerkam mangsanya, mata hijau ini terus mengobservasi pergerakanmu. Apakah dunia di sekitarmu begitu menarik sehingga mata lavendermu tidak menangkap diriku? Atau apakah kau memang tidak menganggapku sebagai suatu eksistensi?

Wanita berambut indigo, masih ingatkah dirimu?

.

.

"_Ah, s-senpai?"_

_Aku sedang merebahkan diriku di atas ubin yang dingin. Selama setahun, atap sekolah adalah satu-satunya tempat di mana tak ada orang lain yang dapat mengganggu. Tak ada yang akan datang dan meneriakkan setiap kata tepat di gendang telinga seperti Kiba dan si bodoh itu. Bahkan Chouji pun tidak mengetahui keberadaanku saat istirahat makan siang._

"_S-S-Sedang apa sendirian di s-sini?"_

_Kotak bento berwarna biru muda kau pegang dengan erat. Kau terlihat gelisah dan bulir-bulir keringat mulai meluncur di wajah indahmu. Bibir merah dan ranum itu pun kau gigit perlahan. _

"_B-Bolehkah aku makan di sini, senpai?"_

"_Nama?"_

"_Ah, g-g-gomen! Hyuuga Hinata desu, senpai?"_

"_Nara Shikamaru."_

_Kau mengulurkan tanganmu yang begitu halus. Jabatan tangan kita memang singkat tetapi aku selalu mengingatnya._

"_Y-Yoroshiku! K-K-Kalau boleh tau, di mana teman-teman senpai?"_

"_Mereka merepotkan."_

"_B-B-Begitu."_

_Untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya, aku membiarkan orang lain berada dekat dengan _comfort zone-_ku. Tak ada lagi kata yang terucap di antara kita berdua. Aku tidak lagi memandang awan, tetapi keindahan dirimu selalu berjalan-jalan di penglihatanku. Kita selalu terlihat berdua di atap sekolah saat istirahat dan aku pun mempelajari sebuah enigma bernama Hyuuga Hinata._

_Berbulan-bulan setelahnya, kau lebih mengenal diri Nara Shikamaru ketimbang orang tua bahkan diriku sendiri._.

.

.

Waktu berjalan sangat cepat sejak pertemuan kita di atap sekolah itu. Kau menghinoptisku dengan semua yang ada dalam seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Kau, sang wanita berambut indigo, adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menembus seluruh pertahanan dalam diri ini. Tak sekali pun dirimu mencoba untuk membuatku menjadi seperti orang lain atau menyalahkanku atas beberapa pilihan yang kubuat. Kau selalu mengerti semua bahasa tubuh dan isyarat yang bahkan tidak kusadari.

Seakan-akan langit tak pernah ditutupi awan, kau dan aku berjalan tanpa hambatan. Dan saat itu aku percaya bahwa kau dan aku memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Lingkaran takdir membawaku berada di puncak kebahagiaan bersamamu. Aku tak pernah menaikkan suaraku untukmu dan kau tak pernah menangis karena kesalahanku.

Sayangnya, aku lupa bahwa roda kehidupan selalu berputar dan saat terjatuh dari puncak tersebut, hati ini terpecah belah. Tak ada lagi tenaga yang tersisa untuk mengambil satu serpihan kecil saja.

Seolah-olah Kami-sama tak ingin mata ini melihat sang malaikat diam-diam, orang-orang yang memadati tempat ini mulai menghilang. Aku memperhatikan matamu yang akhirnya menatap milikku dalam-dalam. Tanpa sengaja, kubaca gerakan mulutmu yang mengucapkan...

"Shikamaru-kun?"

Mau tak mau, memori tersebut memenuhi otakku.

.

.

_Aku tidak percaya Kiba dan si bodoh itu dapat membuatku hilang akal seperti ini._

_Saat ini awal tahun terakhir dan aku, sebagai wakil ketua murid, sedang menikmati festival sekolah yang diadakan tiap tahun. Dengan bodohnya, kedua orang tersebut mengusulkan pesta dansa di malam penutupan festival. Dan dengan bodohnya lagi, aku mengajak dirimu, sang Hyuuga Hinata, untuk menjadi pasanganku._

_Tidak hanya aku harus mengalahkan kebanyakan pria untuk mengajakmu, ayahmu, yang sangat merepotkan itu, baru saja menyelesaikan ceramah dan petuahnya terhadapku. Hanya keajaiban yang membuatku terus bangun._

_Dan tidak hanya itu juga, kau harus tampil begitu merepotkan sehingga semua pria menengok ke arahmu. Kita berdua baru masuk ke auditorium dan seluruh mata terpusat ke dirimu yang dibalut dengan gaun _strapless_ panjang berwarna biru muda. Apa kau benar-benar ingin masuk ke kandang singa? Merepotkan._

"_Ada apa, Shikamaru-senpai?"_

_Tiba-tiba saja, lagu favoritmu diputar. Aku langsung menyadari bahwa rencanaku sudah dimulai._

"_Dansa?"_

_Aku mengulurkan tanganku terhadapmu. Kau hanya tersenyum simpul dan perlahan kutuntun langkah kita ke lantai dansa._

'I'm gonna pick up the pieces and build a lego house, if things go wrong we can knock it down.'

_Sayup-sayup kudengar lirik lagu ini dan kurasakan kau tersenyum di leherku. Aku tak dapat lagi memungkiri bahwa kaulah satu-satunya wanita yang dapat membuat jantung ini berdegup kencang._

"_Kau pernah bilang kau sangat suka lagu ini."_

_Aku memutar tubuhmu perlahan dan melihat salah satu alismu terangkat._

"_M-Memang. Tapi bukankah lagu ini agak aneh untuk dansa slow seperti ini? A-Apa senpai menyembunyikan sesuatu?"_

"_Tidak."_

"_B-Bohong! Kau pasti merencanakan sesuatu!"_

_Aku mendekatkan diriku ke telingamu dan membisikkan, "Lihat saja nanti."_

_Tidak lama kemudian, lagunya hampir saja selesai dan dua orang bodoh itu menghentikannya secara tiba-tiba. Semua siswa lain tampak kebingungan dan aku hanya dapat menghela nafas. Merepotkan. Kurasakan lightning yang mulai mengarah ke diri kita berdua._

"_Hinata, kau itu wanita paling merepotkan di dunia ini. Kau selalu menyuruhku belajar di saat-saat merepotkan. Tidak hanya itu, kau juga selalu dan selalu mengganggu acara tidurku di atap sekolah. Kau selalu mengingatkanku akan pekerjaan ketua murid yang harusnya dikerjakan si Uchiha. Dan lagi, kau itu-ADUH!"_

_Kau mencubit perutku keras dan aku sedikit merintih. Satu hal yang kupelajari tentangmu untuk tidak pernah mengeluh. Perlahan kudengar suara tertawa di sekitar kita._

"_Oke, wanita, biar aku melanjutkan," kau membuang nafas sedikit gusar membuatku ingin tersenyum._

"_Walaupun kau itu merepotkan, suka mencampuri urusanku, terlalu lembut, terlalu baik hingga kadang dimanfaatkan, kau itu menarik—yah—dan satu-satunya perempuan yang bisa tahan berada di sisiku. Aku benci saat pria lain melihat dirimu. Jadi maukah kau menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa merepotkanku?"_

"_TERIMA! TERIMA!"_

_Semua orang seakan mengetahui betapa berharganya kau bagi diriku. Mereka mulai berteriak sangat kencang. Kedua pipimu sudah berubah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang._

"_TERIMA! TERIMA!"_

"_Y-Ya, Shikamaru-kun."_

_Itu adalah pertama kalinya kau memanggilku tanpa embel-embel senpai dan juga pertama kalinya aku memelukmu sekencang itu. Tidak ada lagi Nara Shikamaru yang memandang ke luar jendela untuk melihat sang gadis berambut indigo, yang ada hanyalah diriku yang akan direpotkan oleh Hyuuga Hinata. Dan aku tidak akan pernah mengeluh._

'I'm out of touch, I'm out of love, I'll pick you up when you're getting down, and out of all these things I've done, I will love you better now.'

_Saat itu aku tak pernah menyangka semua akan berubah._

_._

_._

Aku tak pernah tahu bagaimana perasaanmu saat itu. Aku juga tak pernah tahu apakah kau hanya mempermainkanku saja. Apa semua yang kita jalani hanyalah sandiwara belaka bagimu? Seperti sekarang ini?

Kau duduk di hadapanku dengan senyummu yang selalu kuingat. _Hot chocolate_ dengan tambahan _rum_ favoritmu memenuhi indra penciumanku. Aku masih mengingat semua tentang kita, wanita berambut indigo, apakah kau juga?

"Jadi, Shikamaru-kun, kabarmu?"

"Baik."

"Kudengar kau seorang pengacara sekarang."

"Ya."

"Bagaimana kabar Shikaku-san dan Yoshino-san?"

"Baik."

"Kau masih irit bicara seperti dulu."

"Dan kau masih tetap merepotkan."

Kau tertawa lepas dan _coffee house_ ini semakin hidup denganmu. Detik pun berlalu dengan cepatnya dan kita pun tetap berbincang-bincang seperti dahulu. Tetapi, wajahmu menyiratkan suatu kekhawatiran dan tetap gelisah.

"Shikamaru-kun, a-aku ingin minta maaf."

"Tentang?"

"Meninggalkanmu seperti itu."

"Tidak apa, aku mengerti."

Walaupun aku tidak sedikit pun mengerti.

"Kau begitu baik, Shikamaru-kun. Kita tak pernah bertengkar dan semuanya berjalan sempurna…"

"Mungkin karena itu, karena kita terlalu sempurna."

Beberapa menit berjalan tanpa satupun di antara kita yang mengatakan sesuatu. Kau sibuk memutar-mutar cangkir dan aku terlalu sibuk mengamati wajahmu.

"Hinata-san, bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Apa?"

"Apakah dulu kau benar-benar menyukaiku atau hanya kasihan?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

Kulihat kilatan kemarahan dalam matamu.

"Aku sadar bahwa aku sangatlah jahat dan keterlaluan kepadamu. T-tapi, tiga tahun bersamamu sangatlah menakjubkan dan walaupun kita tidak berhasil di akhirnya, kau punya sejarah sendiri dalam diriku dan aku tidak akan menggantinya untuk apapun—"

Kau memukul meja dengan sangat kuat hingga minumanmu hampir tumpah. Beberapa orang bahkan sudah melihat ke arah kita.

"—Kau mengajarkanku banyak hal yang bahkan tak pernah kusadari. Bagaimana kau memandang dunia ini dengan caramu sendiri. Kau tak pernah peduli dengan pendapat orang tentang kemalasanmu yang sudah melebihi batas. Kau memotivasiku dan memberikanku dukungan. Aku tidak akan menjadi seperti sekarang jika kita tak pernah bertemu. Kepercayaan diriku tumbuh saat bersamamu. Tak hanya itu, kau juga selalu berusaha untuk membuatku senang… Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak pernah mencintaimu?"

"…Kau sudah banyak berubah."

Tidak lama setelah pembicaraan tersebut, aku melihat dua orang dengan warna rambut serupa masuk ke dalam coffee house ini.

"Hinata-chan?" "Shika-kun?"

_Speak of the devil._

.

.

_Aku sedang libur semester saat kau mengajakku bertemu. Tanganmu yang lembut berada dalam genggamanku dan aku tersenyum simpul, tak mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi. Kau terlihat gelisah, sangat gelisah, tetapi aku mengubrisnya. Bagaimana pun juga kau akan lulus dua hari lagi._

_Dua tahun tak terasa sudah berlalu. Pohon-pohon _maple_ terlihat sedang berguguran dan atap sekolah yang sepi seperti biasa. Sudah berbulan-bulan kita tidak makan bersama di sini. _

"_Kau ingin bicara apa?"_

"—_M-Maaf."_

_Kau tak pernah terbata-bata lagi semenjak kita bersama. Dan maaf? Maaf untuk apa? Perasaanku mulai memburuk saat melihat wajah indahmu yang menahan tangis._

"_Untuk apa? Kenapa harus…"_

"_Maaf!"_

_Pelukanmu yang erat dan tiba-tiba membuatku semakin curiga. Wajahku memutih dan suara isakanmu mulai terdengar. Pikiranku tak dapat lagi diandalkan. Satu frase dari dirimu tak ada lagi yang dapat kumengerti._

_Ingatanku berputar dari semenjak kelulusan. Kita sudah jarang pergi kencan dan aku terlalu sibuk dengan tugas kuliah. Kau juga menjalani tahun terakhir. Terlalu banyak tugas dan tes yang ada di pikiranku sehingga terkadang aku melupakanmu yang notabene kekasihku. Apa kau meminta maaf karena itu? Atau ada hal lain?_

"_Ada apa, Hinata? Apa karena aku terlalu sibuk atau—"_

"_B-Bukan! Kau tak pernah-hiks-salah apa-apa."_

"_Lalu?"_

_Kau tak menjawab. Mata lavendermu menatapku dalam-dalam seolah meminta pertolongan._

"_Semenjak kau lulus, aku merasa kesepian karena biasanya kau selalu menemaniku. Tapi, sekarang kau berbeda kota denganku dan aku tahu tugas kuliah itu membebanimu. Aku tak mau menambah pikiranmu."_

"_Tapi aku tak akan mengeluh."_

"_Kau sudah punya banyak urusan, Shikamaru-kun. Lalu, aku mengenal orang ini lebih dekat. Dia membuatku senang, benar-benar senang, dan aku dapat menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk mendengarnya bercerita."_

_Kau mengambil nafas dan tersenyum simpul. Saat itulah aku menyadari aku sudah kehilanganmu._

"_Tapi kau tak pernah henti-hentinya mencoba membuatku senang. Saat kau menelponku malam-malam hanya untuk menanyakan kabar, aku merasa sangat bersalah. Bahkan saat ada libur walau hanya satu hari, kau berusaha untuk menemuiku, walau harus kembali dengan kereta malam. Semua perhatianmu membuatku tersenyum tetapi aku juga tak dapat menahan tangis. Kau terlalu baik untukku dan sayangnya, aku juga merasakan _chemistry_ yang begitu kuat dengan orang ini."_

"_Siapa dia?"_

_Kau menghela nafas dan aku menebak bahwa aku mungkin mengenal orang itu._

"_Naruto-kun…."_

"_Si bodoh itu? Dia bahkan membantuku waktu di dansa itu! Dan aku memintanya untuk menjagamu, bukan untuk…"_

_Aku hendak turun dari atap dan menghabisi Naruto. Tanganmu, tangan yang dahulu menjabat tanganku dengan lembut dan juga memegang pundakku pada saat ciuman pertama kita, menghentikanku. Saat itulah aku sadar bahwa Naruto sudah menjadi bagian yang penting dalam hidupmu._

"_Jangan salahkan dia. Aku yang pertama menyukainya."_

_Kata-kata yang paling tak ingin kudengar saat itu meremukkan batinku, menginjak-injak hati ini dan menghancurkan seluruh memori indah di antara kita berdua. Aku tak dapat berpikir jernih. Hei, wanita berambut indigo, kau itu yang terpenting dalam hidupku._

"_Aku tidak dapat menggantikannya?"_

_Kau menggeleng pelan._

"_Apapun yang aku perbuat? Walau aku pindah ke sini dan mencoba cari kerja untuk kita berdua?"_

_Dan hal itu yang akan kulakukan beberapa bulan setelah wisuda. Semua tugas-tugas kukerjakan karena aku ingin menyelesaikan kuliah kurang dari dua tahun._

_Gelengan lagi._

"_Walau semua yang selama ini kulakukan itu hanya untukmu? Semua tugas, semua lamaran pekerjaan, semua kerja sambilan, semuanya hanya untuk masa depan yang ingin kurancang denganmu?"_

_Kau mengangkat wajahmu dan tersentak. Ya, aku melakukan semua itu untukmu dan seperti inilah kau membalasku?_

_Aku berjalan menuju tangga keluar, tetapi sesaat kulihat dirimu yang menatapku nanar._

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

_Untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya, kukatakan ini kepadamu._

_._

_._

"Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu di sini."

Si bodoh itu mulai membuka pembicaraan. Rambut pirangnya terlihat lebih panjang dibandingkan dahulu. Senyum lebarnya masih sama. Semakin lama aku melihatnya, pikiranku mengingat perkelahianku dengannya.

Setelah kau 'memutuskanku' di atap sekolah kali itu, aku menghajar pemuda berambut pirang itu hingga babak belur. Anehnya, dia sama sekali tidak membalas satu pukulan ataupun makianku. Naruto ahli dalam bidang olahraga beladiri sedangkan aku tak pernah sekali pun ikut klub merepotkan seperti itu.

Satu hal yang tak akan pernah kulupakan adalah perkataannya saat kulihat bekas luka di dahi mantan sahabatku keesokan harinya.

"_Aku tak akan menutup luka ini sebagai tanda bahwa kau yang seharusnya memiliki Hinata-chan!"_

Samar, aku masih dapat melihat bekas luka tersebut di dahi kanannya. Tersenyum, aku mendengar perempuan di sebelahku menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu.

"Temari-san, cincinmu indah sekali."

Temari, yang pernah sekelas denganku dan Naruto, hanya tersipu sambil memandang cincin tersebut. Kau berdecak kagum dan Naruto bodoh mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Kau bertunangan dengan siapa, Temari-chan?"

Perempuan berambut pirang itu melihatku dengan geram. Ah, sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu, merepotkan.

"Shikamaru! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu mereka?"

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh dan kulihat wanita ini semakin kesal. Kau dan kekasih bodohmu itu hanya menatap kami bingung. Kutatap wajah pemuda pirang yang barusan menanyakan pertanyaan bodohnya itu.

"Kami akan menikah bulan Juli nanti, Naruto-baka."

Kulihat muka kalian berdua tampak kaget. Lain halnya dengan Temari yang tersenyum bahagia, aku hanya bisa menatapmu dalam-dalam. Kau mulai menyelamati kami berdua dan saat itulah realita menadarkanku. Kau tidak lagi mencintaiku dan aku tak lagi mengenalmu sedalam Naruto mengenalmu sekarang. Lima tahun adalah waktu yang cukup singkat dan lagi-lagi, takdir berkata lain.

Pertemuan kita ini tidak hanya menyadarkanku, tetapi juga memberikanku waktu untuk berdamai dengan masa lalu, juga dengan bayang-bayangmu. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti dirimu hanya akan menjadi kenangan indah dari hidupku.

Semua orang tak akan pernah tahu ke mana roda kehidupan membawa jiwa ini. Melihatmu bersandar ke pundak Naruto tak ayal membuatku tersenyum. Setidaknya, perpisahan kita memberikanmu jalan ke _happy ending_. Kita memang tak berhasil di akhirnya karena takdir membawamu ke orang yang jauh lebih baik.

Aku mendekap wanita berambut pirang hangat. Temari terlihat shock dan untuk pertama kalinya aku memberikan perhatian ke tunanganku ini. Dirimu tidak terlihat kaget ataupun kesal tetapi malah tersenyum hangat dan mata lavendermu memberikanku dukungan. Membuatku berpikir mungkin pernikahan yang tak kuhendaki ini bisa berakhir indah.

Hey, wanita berambut indigo, bantu aku belajar mencintainya...

.

.

"But I know God made another one of me to love you better than I ever will."

.

.

END

.

Self-checker: Alurnya terlalu campur jadi bikin pusing, OOC di bagian Shikamaru, diksinya terlalu lebay, Di beberapa flashback alur juga terlalu cepet, dan masih banyak lagi. ._.

A/N: Thanks all to my genius British guy, Ed Sheeran, yang lagu-lagunya membuat one-shot ini agak cepat kelarnya dan lagu Moments-nya 1D yang Ed buat bikin gue dapet ide. Lagu pas Shika nembak itu Lego House dan quote terakhir itu dari U. N. I. Dua-duanya lagu my fav ginger, Ed. Hihi.

Pas bikin adegan putusnya, sumpah loh, pengen nangis, pengen banget banget banget punya seseorang kayak Shika, dia tulus ngelakuin semuanya buat Hinata... hiks /padahalgueyangbikinceritanya

Soal Moon Chapter 5, tunggu ya, sabar, sabar, saya mulai aja belum. /digeplak

So, mind to review or concrit? :D


End file.
